unsimsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella Goth
Bella "Isabella" Goth (née Womanizer) is a well-known gangster from Pleasantville. She is married to Mortimer Goth and has two daughters with him called Cassandra and Alexandra. She also has a jock brother called Michael Womanizer. Background In The Sims 3 Bella is a child living with her family. She is on her way to become a gangster at this point and has a weird fetish for red dresses. Her parents are Jocasta Womanizer and Simis Womanizer and she also has a jock brother named Michael Womanizer (who has no friends at all). She is best friends with Mortimer Goth, the emo-kid next door. Her traits are Unlucky, Coward and Evil. She attends Elementary School and is a poor student, which might be why she chose to befriend Mortimer (poor students unite!). She has nine points in the Copying skill. There is sometimes a glitch causing her to be green and much more fatter. Her TS3 biography says: "Bella is probably the worst dressed gangster you will ever see. She always looks terrifying flitting around and threatening other kids, adults and anyone who won't listen." In The Sims Bustin' Out she lives with her husband Mortimer in the Addams Manor. She hires the Ghostbusters when her guns won't work on the ghosts in the house. Her favourite interactions are lying and rude gestures. In this game she has a hidden biography which is too long for anyone to bother reading. But conspiracy theorists claim that once you've finished reading it your life will be changed forever. She also appears in The Sims (console) in 22 Acacia Avenue with her husband and daughter Cassandra. (By that we mean that she has one husband and one daughter, they're not the same person, that would be incest and EAxis doesn't approve of that. Well, not officially.) She likes to shoot with her gun, feed the fishes (with questionable meat) and boil potatoes. Her brother Michael Womanizer is in the family bin in this game, but they don't know each other. In The Sims for PC she lives with her family in the Addams Manor. She still loves gun-shooting, but she has also found a new interest in laser guns. She also has a quite high interest in Crime. 25 years later in The Sims 2 she has been flushed down a toilet by Rod Humble, although conspiracy theorists claim her gangster rivals paid him to get rid of her. Before the flushing she had another daughter called Alexandra. It's also revealed in this game that Michael Womanizer is her brother (double-confirmed in The Sims 3 for the slow ones) but he's already dead so this was mostly gone unnoticed by players. Bella's disappearance is one of the minor plot lines in Pleasantville and no one really cares about her going missing. Her last known whereabouts are Donny Lothario's bathroom. She is not recognized by the game as dead which has led some players to believe she is still alive somewhere in the sewers. Her husband and daughters have memories of her being flushed down, but oddly Donny doesn't. There is a clone of Bella in Strangetown, most likely created by Rod Humble in order to confuse the players, although many conspiracy theorists believe this is the real Bella. In 2005, EAxis released a fake interview, "explaining" Bella's disappearance. This was probably an attempt by Rod Humble to cover up the flushing. In The Sims 2 for PSP Bella is hiding from her gangster rivals in Strangetown, not knowing she is only a clone. She wants to buy a new, gangster-ish house in order to create a headquarters for her new gang (including Emily Emory, Nervous Subject and Hazel Dente's ex-husband Dennis). She buys the home from the player with all the money she's got. There is a second fake interview in a promotion for the new facebook game The Sims Social, in which she claims to like Chinese food, wants to become a Fashion Buyer and saves money to visit the Eiffel Tower. In the game, they've changed her from a gangster woman to a simple tutorial sim. This might be a clone created by Rod Humble, again. Reuniting the Goths The only way to get Bella back is to hold in CTRL+Shift and C and write UnlockCareerRewards in order to unlock all the career rewards. Place all of them in a ring around the lot and make Mortimer and Alexandra walk around them, then use the move_objects on cheat to move Cassandra in the middle. Click on her and you will see a new interaction called "Perform Summoning Ritual". Once it starts, everyone in the neighborhood will appear on the lot and start smuffling. You can then summon Bella using the Grim Reaper phone. Trivia & Easter Eggs *'Two Girls One Cup': Bella, along with Stella Roth starred in a short film on the internet according to a movie poster in The Sims: Unknown. *'Bella Square': Bella Square is an alternate painting of Bella Goth, showing what she would look like if Spongebob Squarepants was her father. This painting hangs in Mortimer's bedroom. If you have it in your house there is a slight chance Bella will show up and threaten your sims until you burn the painting. *'Drummer': On SimStation Dance, there is a sim who plays drums with a different face, skin, outfit and hairstyle than Bella, but they both have black hair and a hat. Conspiracy theorists believe this is the real Bella. *'Lady Gaga': If you play Lady Gaga's song Bad Romance backwards, the name Bella can be heard numerous times. Players believe this is a reference to Bella and Mortimer's doomed love. *'Book': There is a book called "Where's Waldo?" in The Sims 3. Since "Waldo" is a nickname for womanizers and the only missing Womanizer in the game is Bella, it is believed this is a reference to her. *'Puppies': When Sarah Crittur gives birth to her puppies, there is a small chance Bella will come out. *'Ratatouille': The movie "Ratatouille" is believed to be based on Bella's favourite food in'' The Sims 3''. *Also in the PSP version of The Sims 2, if the player loses against Doctor Dominion, he will dress up as Bella Goth and run away with his girlfriend, the cow-mascot from'' University''. *'Iron Maiden': The Iron Maiden song 22 Acacia Avenue might be a reference to Bella and Mortimer's house in The Sims Console. *'Chance Card': When you are at level 10 in the Gangster career, you may get a chance card in which you meet Bella and she is willing to trade weapons. If it gets a negative outcome, your sim disappears forever, just like her. Category:Sims that work in the Gangster career Category:Neighborhood 1 Sims Category:Pleasantville Sims Category:Female Sims Category:Sims with hats Category:Black-haired sims Category:Brown-eyed sims Category:Married Sims Category:Flushed sims Category:Medium-skinned sims Category:Unlucky Sims Category:Coward Sims Category:Evil Sims Category:Sims that drink the Elixir of Life for breakfast